Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. F
Overview The Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. F, nicknamed Minenknacker (Mine cracker), is a German heavy tank developed from the PzKpfw I Series. Development On 24 November 1938, the new Oberbefehshaber des Heeres (commanding general of the army), General Walther von Brauchitsch, established a new direction favouring offensive capability. As part of this, schwere Panzer-Kompanien (heavy tank companies), equipped with Panzerkampfwagen schwerster Art (heaviest type of tanks), were to engage fortifications and other static defensive positions. Design of the VK18.01 was started when In 6 ordered Wa Prüf 6 to develop the Pz.Kpfw. I with emphasis on the heaviest possible armour within the 18 ton weight limit of the portable engineering bridges, the 80mm plates are capable of protecting against 5cm AP fired at 685m/s, and the 50mm plates protected against 3,7cm AP fired at 745m/s. Wa Prüf 6 sent contracts for the turret to Daimler-Benz, and the chassis to Krauss-Maffei. MAN received a contract for the VK16.01, later known as the Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. J. Multiple components were to be shared between the VK16.01 and VK18.01 chassis. On 15 November 1939, representatives from Krauss-Maffei and MAN met to discuss working together to divide work. Each company was to manufacture and assemble four trial vehicles. Krauss-Maffei designed and manufactured the suspension. Eight sets were produced, four were used in the VK16.01 trial chassis, and the other four in the VK18.01. The Versuchs-Serie (trial series) VK18.01 has different track guards, a 13-tooth drive sprocket, and Kgs 61/500/160 tracks. On 22 December 1939, In 6 authorized a 0-Serie of 30 VK18.01 by Wa Prüf 6. Contracts for 30 turrets were issued to Daimler-Benz, and 30 chassis for Krauss-Maffei, who was to assemble them. On 3 February 1940, the Wa Prüf 6 contract 106.3.0772/39 was awarded to Krupp in Essen for 30 sets of armour components to be delivered from November 1940 through March 1941. The development of the VK18.01 was continued even after the fortifications the vehicle was originally designed to combat, such as the Maginot Line, were neutralized. In April 1940, the 30 0-Serie chassis were planned to be completed and delivered between December 1940 and March 1941. They were completed by December 1942. In 6 authorized acquisition of a 1.Serie of 100 VK18.01, with delivery to begin at the end of 1941. This order was withdrawn by 1 July 1942. Service 1.Kp./Pz.Abt.z.b.V.66 / 8.Kp./Pz.Rgt.29 Five PzKpfw I F were assigned to 1. Kompanie of Panzer-Abteilung z.b.V. 66, which was created on 30 May 1942 in Southern Italy. They were originally created to support an intended assault on Crete, Operation Herkules (Hercules). However they were sent to the Eastern Front to support attacks on the fortifications south of Leningrad. On 1 September 1942, 1.Kompanie was attached to Panzer-Regiment 29 in the [[12. Panzer-Division|'12. Panzer-Division']]. At this time seven were assigned, six of which were operational. After combat near Tortolowo on 10 September 1942, only two were operational. Two had been destroyed, and two were stuck in marshland awaiting recovery. On 26 September, another vehicle was lost in the marsh. By 24 October 1942, six of the seven vehicles had been recovered, however only two were operational. In early December 1942, one vehicle was sent back to Germany for major repairs, and five were operational. In January 1943, five replacement PzKpfw I F were assigned to the renamed 1.Kompanie/Panzer-Abteilung z.b.V. 66, the 8.Kompanie/Panzer-Regiment 29. Three vehicles were lost in February, and another two were lost in April. On 9 May 1943, only one PzKpfw I F was still with the 8.Kompanie. Four were assigned to the II.Abt.Stabskompanie. On 1 July 1943, prior to Operation Zitadelle (Citadel), five unmanned PzKpfw I F were given to Pz.Inst.Abt.559 in Krupka by 10 July 1943. 2.Polizei-Panzer-Kompanie (neu) On 17 May 1943, the 2. Polizer-Panzer-Kompanie (neu) was re-established in Vienna, Austria. Five PzKpfw I F had been assigned to the 3.Zug. In August 1943, they were sent to Russia, they returned to Vienna in August 1944 after losing all of their armoured vehicles. Panzer-Regiment 1 On 5 March 1943, two PzKpfw I C and eight PzKpfw I F were reported to be operating with the II.Abteilung/Panzer-Regiment 1. In early November 1943, they were sent to Russia. On 20 November 1943, they had reported that one PzKpfw I C was operational, and only one of the seven remaining PzKpfw I F was operational. On 1 December 1943, PzKpfw I F (Fgst.Nr.150328) was reported as a total loss due to a fire while being repaired. Two PzKpfw I F were operational by 10 December. From 10 December to 21 December, the remaining PzKpfw I C and five PzKpfw I F were returned to Germany for major repairs. Only one remaining PzKpfw I F was with Panzer-Regiment 1 by the end of 1943. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen I for variants. VK18.01 / Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. F Standard model. VK18.02 Variant with an alternative drive train. Design calculations were completed on 9 July 1940 for installing an 8-speed semi-automatic VG 15319 transmission with a triple-radius LG 45 R steering unit. Category:Heavy Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany Category:Prototype